Flower of Death
Flower of Death is the third episode of season two and introduces the villain Poison Ivy. Synopsis The episode opens up on a dark night as a cargo truck drives down a bridge. One of the two thugs inside the truck talks about how he hopes they don't get stopped by the police. The other thug then says "why would the police care about plant matter?" The scene then shifts to the outside of the bridge and a dark figure runs by. The Dark Knight then jumps onto the hood of the truck. Batman's cape covers the windshield and the truck swerves and crashes. The thugs then get out and Batman jumps off the truck and begins to beat the thugs. After the thugs are taken out Batman opens the doors to the back of the truck and looks inside. Batman then sees that the only thing in the back of the truck is vials of some sort of chemical. Batman then takes one of the vials. At that moment a thug comes up behind Batman and knocks him out and drives the truck away. Sometime later the truck arrives at an abandoned warehouse. There the truck is met by Black Mask and a professor named Jason Woodrue. As the thugs are unloading the plant DNA, Black Mask picks up one of the vials. Black Mask then hands it to Woodrue and tells him to begin his experiments. The next day Bruce Wayne, having no idea what is in the vial, takes the vial to Wayne Enterprises and gives it to Lucius Fox to study. Later that day there is a protest outside of an industrial plant in Gotham City. The plant has been accused of dumping toxic waste into the enviorment. The protesters are led by a beautiful woman named Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley who has a degree in botany. The protest gets violent and Pamela Isley and the other protesters are arrested. From afar Woodrue watches as Pamela Isley is taken away. A few hours later Pamela is visited by Woodrue while she is in jail. During their visit Woodrue gets the feeling that Pamela Isley likes plants much more than people. As he talks to her Woodrue tells her that if she really wants to help plant life he can give her a way. Pamela agrees to help him and he pays her bail. Sometime later Lucius Fox contacts Bruce Wayne and they meet at Wayne Enterprises. Sometime later Bruce arrives at Wayne Enterprises and is greeted by Lucius Fox. They then go into Bruce's office. Lucius then tells Bruce that mutated plant DNA was in the vial. Bruce then starts to wonder why someone would go through so much trouble to protect plant DNA. A few days later Pamela Isley is sitting in the laboratory of Jason Woodrue. Woodrue then walks in and asks Isley if she is ready yo begin. Isley then says yes and Dr. Woodrue grabs a syringe filled with the mutayed plant DNA. Isley almost dies but Woodrue is able to save her. Sometime later Black Mask arrives to meet Isley himself. At first Isley is scared of Black Mask but soon learns that he means her no harm. Isley then asks Black Mask "what do you want from me?" Black Mask then answers "I know you love this planet, I want you to save it." Isley then notices a dead flower by her hospital bed. As she touched it the flower come back to life. Pamela Isley then realizes that she has control over plants. Pamela Isley then looks at Woodrue and gives a wicked smile. Isley then raises her hand and a tree comes up threw the ground and slams Woodrue against the wall and suffocates him. Black Mask then looks at Isley and says "lets get started Pamela." Pamela Isley looks at Black Mask and says "call me Poison Ivy." A few nights later Alfred notices the Batsignal in the sky and tells Bruce Wayne who puts on his Batsuit and goes to see Commissioner Gordon. Gordon then tells Batman that the CEO of Ace Chemicals has been killed. Batman replies by saying "do you think it has anything to do with the fact that Ace Chemicals was illegally dumping toxic waste into the Gotham River?" Commissioner Gordon then says "it might, the poison found in his system was a plant toxin." Batman then drives to Ace Chemicals and makes his way to the CEO's office. As Batman looks around he sees a strange flower sitting on the CEO's desk. Batman then walks over to the desk to examine the flower. As Batman looks at the flower it sprays a toxin from it and the Dark Knight passes out. Several hours later Batman wakes up and is tied up by vines. At that moment Poison Ivy walks out. Batman looks at the woman and asks "who are you?" Poison Ivy looks at Batman an says "my names Pamela Isley, but you can call me Poison Ivy." Batman then looks at Ivy and asks "why did you kill the CEO of Ace Chemicals?" Poison Ivy answers "because he was harming mother nature." Batman replies "you like plants more than people don't you?" Poison Ivy then uses her powers to make a rose bush instantly grow and says "they're my babies." After seeing the bush grow Batman then realized that Poison Ivy was injected with the mutated plant DNA and which changed her biology and gave her the power to control plant life. Batman then asks "did Black Mask give you these powers?" Poison Ivy answers "Yes he did. He gave me the power to protect Mother Earth and in exchange I'm poisoning the few officials in Gotham not on his payroll." Batman then asks "does that include the CEO of Ace Chemicals or was that just you?" Poison Ivy replies "Black Mask had nothing to do with the CEO's death, that was all me. He was harming my baby." As Ivy walks up to Batman she kisses him. Poison Ivy then walks away and says "enjoy your last moments alive Batman, now I'm going to kill the commissioner." Ivy then leaves Batman tied up by the vines. Seconds later Batman begins to feel weak. The Dark Knight then begins to think that Poison Ivy also has the ability to create plant toxins in her body and pass then to another person by kissing them. Batman continues to get weaker and weaker. The Dark Knight then grabs his Batarang and attempts to stay conscious while he cuts through the vines. Batman then takes out a vile of anti-toxin from his belt and injects himself with it. After a short while the effects of the toxin wears off. Batman then rushes to police headquarters. At that moment Poison Ivy and Black Mask wait outside the police department for a flower to be delivered to Commissioner Gordon. The delivery man makes his way to the stairs and heads for Gordon's office. The man then reaches Gordon's office. As he walks in he sets the flower on his desk. The flower gets ready to spray poisonin Gordon's face and kill him. However, before this could happen Batman crashes through the window and knocks the flower to the ground. Gordon then shouts "Batman whats going on!" The Dark Knight then looks at Gordon and says "Black Mask tried to kill you. I need your help, get Montoya and get outside." A short while later Batman, Commissioner Gordon and Renee Montoya go outside of the GCPD. They then see Poison Ivy, Black Mask and several men standing outside. As Batman looks at the men he sees that their eyes glow green. Batman then says "Ivy is using mind control plant spores on these men, don't hurt them." Poison Ivy then has the men attack Batman, Gordon and Montoya. Montoya and Gordon are able to defend themselves from the attackers and Batman goes for Black Mask and Poison Ivy. Both Black Mask and Poison Ivy attack Batman. Black Mask then looks at Batman and says "this is the last time you'll interfere with me, I'm going to have Ivy turn you into fertilizer." Black Mask then takes out his gun and begins to shoot at Batman. However, Batman throws a Batarang and knocks the guns out of Black Mask's hands. Black Mask then rushes Batman and tries to punch him. However, Batman is able to dodge his attacks. At that moment the ground starts to shake. Everyone then stares at Poison Ivy. Just then a giant flower burst through the ground and Ivy is placed in a cocoon in the eye of the flower. Gordon and Montoya stares at the giant flower in disbelief while Batman appears unphased. There were two stems on each side of the flower. The stems then moved downward and faced Batman, Gordon and Montoya. Poison Ivy then fires a laser from the stems. However, Batman and the others move out of the way before it can hit them. Batman then throws his Batarangs at Poison Ivy and Gordon and Montoya shoot at her. However, Ivy was protected by a cocoon that surrounded the eye of the flower. Black Mask then looks at the giant flower and says "their as good as dead." Black Mask then left Poison Ivy to kill the others. Poison Ivy then continued to fire the lasers at Batman and the others. Gordon then ran up to Batman and shouted "we have to stop her!" Batman then turned to Gordon and said "you draw her fire." Commissioner Gordon and Renee Montoya then distracted Poison Ivy and she began to attack them. Batman then grappled to the top of the flower. As the Dark Knight then took out his Batarang he cut into the cocoon and pulled Poison Ivy out. Without Poison Ivy inside to control it the giant flower fell to the ground. As they land on the ground Batman and Poison Ivy stand up. Batman then makes a fist. Poison Ivy looks at Batman and says "you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" From behind her Ivy hears a voice say "I would." Poison Ivy then turns around and sees Renee Montoya. As Montoya punches Ivy in the face Poison Ivy falls to the ground. Poison Ivy is then arrested and taken to Arkham Asylum.A few days later Ivy has her first appointment with Dr. Hugo Strange. As Strange enters his office he looks at Poison Ivy and says "goodevening Ms. Isley." Strange then places Isley into his machine which allows him to see her thoughts. On his monitor appears an image of Ivy living on an Earth where all life but hers had ended and where she has created a new Garden of Eden. Strange then utters the word "fascinating." Cast Locations and Items *Gotham City *Laboratory *Batsignal *Gotham City Police Department *Ace Chemical Plant *Poison flowers *Gun *Giant flower *Batgrapple *Batarang *Arkham Asylum *Strange's machine Notes *Jason Woodrue's death is left ambiguous which implies that he could return as the villain, Floronic Man. Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z